Total Drama SongFics
by Doomy Patricks
Summary: Songs go into my ears and Total Drama Songfics come out, Rated T for now might change in the future it most likely will
1. Intro:CodyxGwen

**I Know I'm suppose to be writing my other story but songs keep getting stuck in my head and I just Happen to the of Total drama, so here It is I'll have one Songfic for a number of couple and maybe a few that ain't couples. This is my first time doing a songfic so don't blame me if it sucks.**

* * *

Song: Pixies-Hey

Couple: Cody and Gwen

**Cody Mind:**

_hey_

_been trying to meet you_

_hey_

**I have been trying to impress Gwen**

_must be a devil between us_

**But it doesn't seem to be working**

_or whores in my head_

_whores at my door_

_whores in my bed_

**It could be from Sierra always stalking me**

_but hey_

_where_

_have you_

_been_

**Sometime it like she so worry about something she doesn't even know I'm there**

_if you go i will surely die_

**Without her it like I feel like crap**

_we're chained, we're chained, we're chained,_

_we're chained, we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained)_

**But luckily were stuck together no matter what**

_uh said the man to the lady_

**I dream of her all night**

_uh said the lady to the man she adored_

**I wonder who the man she dreams of**

_and the whores like a choir_

**And who the girl she trying to make jealous**

_go uh all night_

_and Mary ain't you tired of this_

**Gwen ain't you tired of giving e the runaround**

_uh_

_is_

_the_

_sound_

_that the mother makes when the baby breaks_

_we're chained, we're chained, we're chained,_

_we're chained, we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained), we're chained (chained)_

**What can I say were just well chained**

* * *

**Hope you like comment on it and there be more on the way**


	2. Duncan and Courtney

Song: Soundgarden-Pretty Noose

Couple: Duncan and Courtney

**Duncan's point of View  
**

_I caught the moon today_

_Pick it up_

_And throw it away all right_

**All man Courtney is a babe life is good**

_I got the perfect steal_

_A cleaner love_

_With a dirty feel all right_

**She how could thing get bad it feels great**

_Fall out and take the bait_

_Eat the fruit_

_And kiss the snake goodnight_

**Oh I was so stupid for thing that**

_Common ruse dirty face_

_Pretty noose is pretty hate_

_And I don't like_

_What you got me hanging from_

**She all way trying to change me it terrible**

_Let your motor race_

_Pick it up_

_And get this mother gone_

**Man there has to be away out of this**

_Out from and far away_

_The wooden stake_

_This thing has got me on_

**This disaster needs to go away I don't think you can call it a relationship**

_Diamond rope silver chain_

_Pretty noose is pretty pain_

_And I don't like_

_What you got me hanging from_

**How am I even still with her**

_Diamond rope silver chain_

_Pretty noose is pretty pain_

_I don't care what you got_

_I don't care what you need_

**Want do I care what you want to do your killing me**

_I don't want anything_

_And I don't like_

_What you got me hanging from_

**I know how to end it quick and painless well for me, Hey Gwen**

**

* * *

****James95 I like your Idea and I'm glad you picked a song I like and next chapter I'll do it****  
**


	3. Lindsay and Tyler

Song: The Ting Ting-That not my name

Couple: Lindsay and Tyler

_Four letter word just to get me along_

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I_

_I keep stalling, keeping me together_

_People around gotta find something to say now_

**Lindsay: Hey... Tiger?**

**Tyler(Tiger?): It Tyler.**

_Holding back, everyday the same_

_Don't wanna be a loner_

_Listen to me, oh no_

_I never say anything at all_

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name ame, ame, ame_

Lindsay: Are you for sure your Tyler?

**Tyler(?): Yes.!**

_They call me 'hell'_

**Lindsay: John?**

**Tyler(John?): It Tyler!**

_They call me 'Stacey'_

**Lindsay: Steve?**

**Tyler(Steve?): It Tyler!**

_They call me 'her'_

**Lindsay: Teller?**

**Tyler(Teller?): It Tyler!**

_They call me 'Jane'_

**Lindsay: Kyle?**

**Tyler(Kyle?): It Tyler!**

_That's not my name_

**Lindsay: Jane?**

**Tyler(Jane?): What, It Tyler!**

_That's not my name_

**Lindsay:Tylo?**

**Tyler(Tylo?):For the last time It Tyler!**

_That's not my name_

**Lindsay: Are you sure?**

**Tyler: Yes!**

_That's not my name_

**Lindsay: I don't know?**

**Tyler: it is!**

_They call me 'quiet'_

**Lindsay: Ok, Tiles.**

**Tyler(Tiles?): What?**

_**But I'm a riot**_

_Mary-Jo-Lisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

**Lindsay:Oh, Tyler. **

**Tyler: It's, Oh, wait you got it right!**

**Lindsay: How can I forget your name T...T...T...Tiger?**

**Tyler(Tiger?): Whatever.**

_I miss the catch if they through me the ball_

_I'm the last kid standing up against the wall_

_Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring_

_Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now_

**Lindsay: Are Sure Noah?**

**Tyler(Noah?): Yes!**

_**So alone all the time at night**_

_Lock myself away_

_Listen to me, I'm not_

_Although I'm dressed up, out and all with_

_Everything considered they forget my name ame, ame, ame_

**Lindsay: Tyler...**

**Tyler:Just don't anything because you got my name right and I don't want to ruin it.**

_They call me 'hell'_

**Lindsay: T...**

**Tyler: No!**

_**They call me 'Stacey'**_

**Lindsay: T...**

**Tyler: No!**

_**They call me 'her'**_

**Lindsay: T...**

**Tyler: No!**

_**They call me 'Jane'**_

**Lindsay: T...**

**Tyler: No!**

_**That's not my name**_

**Lindsay: T..**

**Tyler: No!**

_That's not my name_

**Lindsay: T...**

**Tyler: Not, a word!**

_**That's not my name**_

**Lindsay: Tim**

**Tyler: Nevermind?**

_That's not my name_

**Lindsay:Are you sure**

**Tyler:Shut up.(they start to make out)**

_**They call me 'quiet'**_

_But I'm a riot_

_Mary-Jo-Lisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_**Are you calling me darling?**_

_Are you calling me bird?_

_Are you calling me darling?_

_Are you calling me bird?_


	4. Owen and Izzy

**There two songs in this one**

* * *

Song: Crash and The Boys-I'm So Sad So Very Very Sad/We Hate You Please Die

Couple: Owen and Izzy

**Owen after he broke up with Izzy:**

This Song called I'm So Sad So Very Very Sad

_So sad_

**I'm sad**

**

* * *

**

**Izzy after Owen broke up with her:**

This next song is dedicated to the man who keeps shouting from the balcony and it called

We Hate You Please Die

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_I can't feel you_

**Owen where are you**

_I can't feel you_

**Owen where are you**

_I can't hear you_

**Owen I can't here your voice**

_I can't speak 'cause_

_Love don't stink_

_Love don't stink_

**Nooooooo**

_Love don't stink like that cottage cheese_

_I hear my god in a coma freeze_

_I hear my god in a come freeze_

_Lonely_

_Lonely_

**I'm so lonely**

_I can't feel you_

**Where my big man**

_I can't feel you_

**There a Bear**

_I can't hear you_

**It Reminds me of Owen**

_I can't speak_

_Cause love don't stink_

_Love don't stink_

_Love don't stink like that cottage cheese_

**He love Cottage Cheese**

_I hear my god in a coma freeze_

_I hear my god in a coma freeze_

**And frozen food**

_Lonely_

_Lonely_

_Lonely, lonely like you._

**Why Owen**

_Thank you._


End file.
